Poisoned
by Tear-Trax
Summary: Yuki's coldness lands Shuichi in hospital. Will he make it through?


Hey all, I hope you like this.

**--**

**Poisoned **

**Yuki (POV)**

It was three years ago when that pink-haired whirlwind blew into my life. He turned it upside down and inside out. At first he annoyed me, constantly getting on my nerves with his endless chatter and boisterous behaviour.

He took every nasty name and every death glare I threw at him, and let it sail over his head. His never ending love and support for me continued and grew as time went by.

I found myself slowly changing. I became less harsh. The insults, and the glares became less. But I still couldn't show him any affection. The ice I had forged around my heart began to break. Every smile he gave me, every time I looked into his big purple eyes, every time I heard his laugh.

The ice was slowly melting, all because of him. My heart grew warm, and began to feel love again. I fell in love with my cute puppy dog eyed brat. I found myself looking forward to little things. Like when he would come home from work, shouting his greeting into the silent apartment, then he would fly into my study, wrapping his arms around my neck

And I looked forward to when he would phone on his lunch break, even if it was only for a few minutes, and he always ended the call with 'I love you'. I also looked forward to bed time. I liked to watch him sleep, to run my fingers through his silk like hair, to have his body snuggled against my own.

But why did it have to change? Why did he change? Was it my fault? Did he change because of me? Why Shuichi, why did you do this to yourself? Why did you want to leave me?

I noticed him changing, but I didn't do anything about it. I just thought he was through a phase or something, waiting for him to bounce back to his happy self. But it didn't happen. He became quiet. His usual greetings became quieter, before stopping.

He didn't bother coming into my office to give me a hug. His smile became weaker, before that disappeared too. His infectious laugh dried up till the point where he made no sound at all. He stopped phoning me from work.

It was like he stopped living, he stopped being him. He had changed into a silent, depressed person. He stopped sharing my bed, once again sleeping on the couch. I missed his warmth each night. His cute sleeping face.

I missed him. I missed my brat. But still I did nothing about it, I didn't talk to him. I didn't take the time to see what was wrong with him. Why am I so selfish? Why do I never think of others? Am I even human?

I look down at my lover, lying on the hospital bed. His frail body covered with a blue blanket. Under that blue blanket, his body nearly resembles a skeleton. I never even realised that he had stopped eating. Sitting on the chair beside the bed, I take his hand in mine. I place a kiss on his knuckles. Last night pours into my mind, when I found my little lover lying on the ground unconscious.

**Flashback **

_I sigh as I open the door to my apartment. I was secretly hoping that a certain pink-haired brat would fly towards me, and throw himself at me. But after I had shut the door, I looked around to be greeted by the silent apartment. _

_After removing my shoes, I make my way towards the kitchen, but stop suddenly as I see Shuichi lying on the floor. I smile, thinking maybe he fell off the couch, but as I made my way towards him, I nearly trip over my own feet._

_Lying beside him is three big bottles of vodka, all empty. I fall to my knees beside him, gripping his shoulders with my hands, and shaking him lightly._

"_Shuichi…wake up, can you hear me?"  
_

_He doesn't even twitch. His skin is cold and feels clammy, and his face is pale. I try slapping him across the face, but I still don't get a reaction. I take out my cell phone, and call for an ambulance. After hanging up, I open the front door, put my shoes back on, and kneel beside him. I bend my head down to his face and listen to his breathing. It sounds slow, and it's irregular._

_I pull his body on to his side and put him in the recovery position, just in case he's sick. I keep my fingers placed on his neck, checking his pulse._

_When the medics arrive, I tell them how I found him, and watch closely as they check him, before placing him on the stretcher and wheeling him out of the apartment. I get in the back of the ambulance, and take his hand._

_I pray silently to Kami-sama, pleading for his help, asking him to make sure Shuichi's all right. When the ambulance parks outside of the hospital, I follow as they wheel him in and into a cubicle._

_I wait anxiously as the doctor examines him. I gasp in shock as they undress him and put him in a hospital gown. His body is even thinner than I remember, his hip bones and ribs are showing through._

_After they hook Shuichi up to a heart monitor, the doctor finally turns to me, his face grim._

"_Basically what's happened is he drank so much alcohol, he collapsed…I think he has alcohol poisoning. I'll have a nurse take some blood so we can run some tests. Sit next to him, and don't leave him on his own. If you need me, press the call button."_

_I stand by the bed, just looking at his face, noticing how pale he looks. I curse myself for being such an inconsiderate bastard. I love him, I knew that and yet I still didn't do anything. I couldn't show him affection because I'm stubborn and pig headed. It's all my fault. If he dies, I don't think I'll be able to live with myself._

"_I'm sorry Shuichi…I promise if you get better, things will change. I will change. I will show my love for you every single day, just please don't leave me…I need you."_

_The dam breaks and the tears make tracks down my cheeks. My eyes stay plastered on his face, my ears trained on his breathing. I pray to Kami-sama that he doesn't have alcohol poisoning, if he does, I hope he'll be all right, I know that some people can die from it._

**End flashback**

I wipe my tears away, and look at Shuichi to find his eyes open and looking at me. My heart's in my throat as he smiles at me. I let my hand caress his cheek.

"I love you." He whispers.

He closes his eyes, and I watch in horror as he takes his last breath. The heart monitor beside the bed stops it's regular beeping sound to be replaced with a continuous beeping. I'm pushed out of the way as doctors and nurses rush to his aid.

I hover in the background, feeling helpless as I watch them trying to resuscitate him. I hold my hands together as they put the paddles on his chest, his body jolting as the machine tries to make his heart start beating again.

It seems to go on forever. I collapse to my knees as the doctors look at each other and shake their heads.

"No…you can't stop. Bring him back…please." I plead with them as I start rocking back and forth. A young nurse pulls up the blanket and covers a face that should never be covered. A face that will never show life again. A face that will never smile. A face that will never look at me, with eyes shining with love.

I sit here in the floor, rocking back and forth, crying, pleading, begging Shuichi not to leave me. Begging him to come back.

I don't know how much time has passed, but I feel arms go around me, lifting me off the ground to help me stand. I look to my left and see that it's Tohma who has his arms around me. I let him lead me out of the hospital, and into his limo. I feel so numb inside. The ice around my heart forming once again.

My beautiful Shuichi is dead, because of me. I may not have killed him, but it's my fault.

--

I watch as the white coffin is lowered into the ground. All around me I can hear people crying, their sobs mingle with mine as we say goodbye. As we say goodbye to Shuichi. His time on earth was short, but he brought so much joy and happiness to the world.

From his smile to his voice, he always made people smile, cheering up the miserable. Making the sick feel well… making me feel alive.

As people begin to leave, I kneel beside his grave. Taking out a picture of us together, I let it fall from my hand to land on top of the coffin.

"You'll wait for me…wont you Shuichi?"

A breeze ruffles my hair, and I watch as a flower blows through the air and lands on his coffin, right beside our picture. I smile softly, before standing up and walking away.

"I'll see you again soon, my love."

**End**

--

(AN - This is my first ever death fic, I hope you liked it. For those of you who don't like death fics, here is an alternate ending.)

**Alternate Ending**

I wipe my tears away, and look at Shuichi to find his eyes open and looking at me. My heart's in my throat as he smiles at me. I let my hand caress his cheek.

"I love you." He whispers.

He closes his eyes, and I watch in horror as he takes his last breath. The heart monitor beside the bed stops it's regular beeping sound to be replaced with a continuous beeping. I'm pushed out of the way as doctors and nurses rush to his aid.

I hover in the background, feeling helpless as I watch them trying to resuscitate him. I hold my hands together as they put the paddles on his chest, his body jolting as the machine tries to make his heart start beating again.

I hold my breath as I watch him jolt. The heart monitor begins to beep, signalling that his heart has started to beat again. I lean against the wall, trying not to hyperventilate. I look back at the bed and see Shuichi has finally opened his eyes.

Moving away from the wall, I stand beside his bed. He meets my eyes before looking away from me. I cup his chin, turning his face back, but he closes his eyes.

"Shuichi, please look at me."

He opens his eyes, tears spilling down his cheeks. I wipe his tears away, and pull him into my arms. I rock him back and forth, letting him cry. There's so much I need to tell him, when he stops crying, I start talking.

I tell him everything I've been wanting to tell him, I finally admit how I feel about him. I tell him the three words he's been desperate to hear for the passed couple of years. We talk quietly, letting each other know how we feel about each other.

I'm not saying it's going to be easy, but it's a start. I know we can make this work, as long as we have each other. I'm finally willing to be the person he wants me to be. I want to make him happy. I want to see his smile. I want to hear him laugh. And most of all, I want to see his eyes shining with love when he's looking at me.

We hold each other for a long time, making promises, declaring our love. And as corny as it sounds, we watch as the sun sets from the window. As the day ends, we look forward to the next day, for a fresh start.

**End**

--

So what did you guys think? Please review and let me know.


End file.
